


Skin Memory

by katybar



Series: Phone Screen Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, M/M, Memory Palace, i know my fics lately have been bittersweet at best but this one is happy, promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katybar/pseuds/katybar
Summary: Curating a mind palace is harder than it looks.





	Skin Memory

The first time that John touches him, really touches him, with intent, Sherlock vows to keep a record of the exact position and pressure of each of John's fingertips splayed, three along the front of his hip, the lowest nearly grazing the waist band of his charcoal wool trousers, one on the tip of the iliac crest, sharp through the fine fabric, and John's thumb pressing against the muscles just left of his spine. He intends to cement the memory into the foundation of his mind palace. He will tattoo it onto his skin in black and gray contours.

  
Then other things happen. Sprinting. Leaping.  Terror. Profound relief.  By the time it is over, the opportunity is lost. Even Sherlock Holmes can't create long term memory without a moment of preparation.

  
Waking the next morning, balled up in John's embrace, he realizes it doesn't matter. He may have failed his mind palace, but skin has memories of its own.


End file.
